An Umbrella for Two
by BitterSweetNitemare
Summary: "She could spot Orihime walking with Uryu under his umbrella. Knowing the bubbly klutz, she probably forgot her umbrella at home too. She smiled at the two, they looked cute walking together like that, almost like a couple." / Ichigo chuckled and took out his umbrella, smirking, "You coming?" Rukia blinked, but smiled at him and walked under the umbrella. IchiRuki Fluff


_Uwabaki:_ Indoor slipper like footwear that people wear in hospitals, schools, home, etc.

Enjoy this stupid fluffy no-point story!

_**Read the A/N at the end, please!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor do I claim Bleach as my own. So fuck off.

* * *

_**An Umbrella for Two**_

"I think I'm going to leave now, Kuchiki-san. Thank you for your notes!" said Orihime before waving and heading down the hall to the stairs on the side.

Rukia waved back and smiled, and quickly glanced out the window; it was starting to drizzle. She should leave soon, she decided, or it was going to start pouring. She remembered Yuzu pestering Ichigo about the rain that morning. Now she felt stupid for not paying attention as she, of course, did not bring an umbrella. _Great… just great, _she thought, mentally slapping her hand on her forehead.

She was sure that if she left now, she would end up getting caught in the middle of the downpour when the rain would start to become heavy. The Kurosaki clinic wasn't exactly close to the school, so she would most likely have to wait until the rain calmed, which probably wouldn't be anytime soon.

Sighing, she made her way down the stairs and wondered whether Ichigo had left or not. "If that idiot forgot his umbrella even though Yuzu pestered him about it, I'm sure she'll lecture him later," she laughed. As she approached the lockers at the front of the school, she could spot Orihime walking with Uryu under his umbrella. Knowing the bubbly klutz, she probably forgot her umbrella at home too. She appeared to be rambling apologies to him while blushing and waving her hands in the air, causing her long auburn hair to wave back and forth. Uryu, on the other hand, was rubbing the back of his head, obviously finding the situation a bit funny. He had a cute tinge of pink on his cheeks as he walked close to her.

Rukia smiled at the two and softly chuckled to herself. They looked cute walking together like that, almost like a couple. Maybe that was why humans thought it was "romantic" for a guy to share his umbrella with a girl. She didn't really see how it was romantic, but she thought it was pretty cute. Human logic never ceased to surprise her with its overly dramatic romantic meanings.

For example, according to her classmates, arguing and hitting was a sign that two people loved each other, which she didn't understand and found very ludicrous. Another thing she found strange was that humans thought that two impulsive kids who loved each other at first sight, wanted to get married, but ended up killing themselves through a series of stupid actions was "romantic." There were just some things she found messed up and didn't understand, not that she wanted to understand either.

She sighed and slipped her _uwabaki _off before placing them in her assigned locker and putting on her outdoor shoes. She closed the locker and walked to the front of the school, right where she couldn't get hit by rain.

The rain was now at full pour, and the sky was getting darker every now and then. Rukia watched as the other students left with their umbrellas, or with their friends or boy/girlfriend. Some even ran outside with their bags held on top of their heads. She was actually tempted to do the same, but to protect her Kuchiki pride, she wasn't going to run out and risk getting drenched like she knew she would eventually.

Holding her bag behind her, she leaned all her weight on her heels and started to swing back and forth, something she had seen Orihime do on more than one occasion.

More and more students passed her by the minute as she waited. "How long is this rain going to last for?" she grumbled to herself. She could've been at home watching "The Adventures of Chappy the Rabbit" by now! But of course, like she always does, she ignored the forecast and Yuzu's pestering, so now she was stuck like this.

If the rain didn't stop anytime soon, she would have to be forced to run through the rain before the dark hit, because if she didn't and left when it was really dark, Ichigo _and _his father would lecture her about "horny guys" in the streets and how it was dangerous for a girl to walk alone.

Seriously though, she was a shinigami for god's sake! She could take care of herself! She remembered the last time she walked alone in the dark, Ichigo had yelled at her for an hour down stairs at the dinner table. And then proceeded to yell at her some more in his room. She got an earful that day!

She shook her head at the memory and laughed. "That dumbass…"

"Who's a dumbass now?" asked someone from behind her, most likely the same orange haired guy she was just thinking about. "Me or the one who forgot her umbrella?" she turned around to see Ichigo, in all his glory, smirking down at her.

She frowned and crossed her arms, not replying.

Ichigo chuckled and took out his umbrella, "Thought so." He opened the umbrella and brought it over his head and looked over at her, "You coming?"

Rukia blinked, but smiled at him and walked under the umbrella with him.

The two then stepped out into the rain, and instantly the sound of rain pelting on top of the umbrella could be heard.

"You know, next time, actually listen when Yuzu complains. I know it's annoying, but sometimes it helps," he said, not in a mocking tone as they walked out of the school gates and onto the street.

Rukia shrugged and walked beside him, silence overlapping them, with the exception of the noise of the rain and their footsteps.

She stared up at the side of his face, and felt as though her eyes were frozen there, like she was in a trance. She observed his jaw line, and how his eyes had softened. Unbeknownst to her, she moved _very _close to Ichigo, close enough to brush her arm against his if she moved just a tiny bit.

Noticing her staring at him, Ichigo turned to the side and lifted one of his orange brows. "What?" he asked simply, "And why are you walking so close?"

"Wha… ?" Rukia blinked and immediately flushed when she noticed her close proximity to him. She quickly jumped back a whole foot, and turned away, embarrassed.

They kept walking in an awkward silence until she suddenly felt Ichigo reach behind her back and pull her full force against his chest as water splashed on her legs as a car passed them, barely missing her by half a foot. "You idiot! Pay attention! The car would have hit you if I didn't pull you in!" he yelled.

As though she didn't hear him, she stared wide-eyed at her hands on his chest, entering into a semi-trance again.

Feeling the cold breeze chill her bare arms, she tightened her hands into fists, grabbing at the black material of his shirt under his school uniform jacket and absentmindedly laid her head on his chest, reveling in his warmth.

"R-rukia… w-what are you doing?" he asked, his arm moving awkwardly from her back to her head due to their height difference.

She didn't answer, but turned her head so that her face was in his chest. She breathed in, and took in the smell of him and sighed. "You're warm," she said simply, enjoying herself too much.

All of the blood went up to Ichigo's face and ears as she snuggled herself into his body, "Thanks… ?"

"No problem," she smiled and then looked up at him, "And thanks for before."

He blushed even more, if it was possible, and then his eyes suddenly softened.  
"Yeah, whatever." He scratched the back of his head, "Come on, let's go home now, idiot," he said softly, as she let go of his shirt.

The two continued walking as before, except this time, Rukia didn't move away, and Ichigo's arm never unwrapped from around her.

Now she had to admit, _umbrellas were pretty romantic_.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope it wasn't too bad! Like I said in the beginning, this is a "no-point" story, so flames will not be accepted as this story has "no-point" to actually flame, haha. It's just random cheesy crap I put into a story. And please ignore the errors if there are any that you spot. It's 1:27 AM here where I am, and I already checked it over. But I can't be too sure.

I am also in the middle of writing a one-shot about Doctor!Ichigo and a College student!Rukia. It's another pointless, but not as fluffy story. The summary if you're interested:

_After a busy night at the hospital, Ichigo decides to go to a local diner for some coffee to relax. Everything would've been perfect if only the violet eyed college student behind him would stop crumbling papers loudly and kicking chairs! "Excuse me, while I'm sure you're stressed, do you think you could keep it down a little! Some people are trying to relax at _two in the morning_!"_

**Also, I might make this story [not the one above] into a drabble/one-shot collection about the rain and umbrellas for fun! So keep watch! Also, check out my other stupid stories! That would be highly appreciated!**

**So, tell me what you think of this story?  
**


End file.
